Summer Vacation
by itsmemystar
Summary: As summer starts the fun begins in the wwe superstars and divas lives join them in the vacation of a lifetime. And the joy and pain it will inflict on them.  Parings: Evan Bourne/Kelly Kelly,Candice/Batista,Tiffany/Christian,and many more


"_Attention passengers our flight is now boarding, so please, buckle you seat belts." _

"Ahhhh, Honolulu here I am…" Kelly Kelly said as she sat with her best friend Candice Michelle.

"Damn right girl, Tanning, massages, relaxing, and _guy hunting." _ Candice said cheerfully.

"I'll agree with tanning, massages, relaxing. But not _guy hunting" _Kelly said a bit annoyed.

"_Whoa_, was the week with your dad really that life changing. What did Mister Blank do to my Kelly…?" Candice said a bit startled about her friends' resolution.

"Well, I thought about what happen to me and - You know who—I mean it took me a whole year to get over him." Kelly replied trying not to reminisce too much, because she doesn't want to hurt herself because of it.

"Hmmm…I understand." Candice said.

After eight hours:

"_Attention, passengers we are now about to land in Honolulu, please buckle your seatbelts." _

Evan Bourne sat with his best friend Kofi, in seat numbers seven and eight, Kofi was snoring so loud, Evan couldn't bring himself to sleep.

"Damn…" Evan said softly.

"Yo Kofeman, time to wake up, we're landing, wake up." Evan said as he shook Kofi.

"Hmmm….you really know how to burst my bubble." Kofi said.

"Yeah, the bubble of spit that you've been creating." Evan said while chuckling.

"Hey do not." Kofi said as he buckled his seatbelt.

Evan buckled his seat belt just like what Kofi did.

After fifteen minutes their plane finally landed.

Evan and Kofi got out of the plane and they were welcomed by two Hawaiian dancers and gave them flower necklaces.

"Thanks" Evan said.

Kelly and Candice were already at checking in the hotel resort when Evan and Kofi came in.

"Hello ladies." Kofi said.

"Hey, savage man." Kelly said to Kofi as she gave him a hug.

"Hey savage girl." Kofi said in return.

"Hey, Kofes." Candice said punching Kofi on the arm.

Kelly looks towards Evan Bourne who looked like he was feeling a bit out of place. Before Kelly could even say something Evan spoke.

"Hey, Kelly and Candice." He said.

"Hey." Kelly said.

"Yo, wassup ." Candice acted like a pimp.

"Um, are you okay?" Evan asked.

"Oh, Candice got a lot of sleep during the plane ride. So now she is very energetic." Kelly said.

Evan chuckled.

"Yeah!" Candice agreed with Kelly's comment.

"So what are your room numbers?" Evan asked.

"Oh I'm in 11." Candice said.

"23 room!" Kofi exclaimed.

"Good thing they gave our room numbers before the flight." Candice said.

"What about you Airbourne?" Kofi asked.

"Oh I'm in room 16." Evan said.

"Hey that's odd my room number is also 16." Kelly said as confusion flooded her.

"Oh that's what I forgot to tell you Kelly, the admins are squishing a superstar and a diva in one room." Candice said informatively.

"Oh really." Kelly said as she smiled through herself and said to herself.

Evan could see the faint outlines of smile on Kelly's face. He smiled at her and nervously grabbed his luggage.

"Um do you need help with your bags?" Evan asked Kelly.

"Oh yeah, these things way a ton." Kelly said.

Evan took one of Kelly's bags and immediately he felt the weight of Kelly's bag over his shoulder. But he didn't mind it he really wanted to help Kelly because he wanted to make a good impression because even a guy needs to make a good impression.

"Um, Evan can I ask you something?" Kelly said out of the blue.

"Sure, what would your question be?" Evan asked.

"Well—um—is the shooting star press—um hard to do?" Kelly asked in a bluffing manner.

"Oh, for me it isn't, but it took about two months to perfect it, but if you're willing to try I can teach you how to do it." Evan said.

"Oh—never mind what I said." Kelly said immediately.

"Hmm…" Evan just breathed heavily.

Evan fiddled the keys that Kelly gave him and opened the door. When he did he saw to beds with the same sheets and same comforter, the pillows looked very comfortable.

Kelly stepped in the room and said. "Wow it looks amazing."

"Yeah, it is." Evan said.

But what Kelly didn't know is that Evan was intending the compliment to her.


End file.
